This proposal applies novel engineering approaches to the problems of low vision rehabilitation. We shall do this by building prototype devices based on solid theoretical foundations that, eventually, will become marketable rehabilitation products. The devices, designed and built with the help of our engineering partners, will be tested critically using diverse patient populations, with the help of the clinical partners to determine the effects on function and on the quality of life. We shall develop and test both optical and electronic devices that implement three specific engineering approaches aimed at restoring (at least in part) the important interplay of central (high-resolution) and peripheral (wide-field) vision. The three engineering approaches that we will explore are multiplexing dynamic control of display, and image enhancement. Also, we show that various combinations of these approaches are possible and likely to be beneficial. In our proposed assessment and testing we emphasize two approaches: a virtual environment for controlled and quantitative testing in the laboratory, and on-the-street evaluation for real-life determination of the effect and usefulness of the devices and techniques.